Jocelyn Love Confession
by SalDaFangirl2000
Summary: How Jocelyn confessed her Love for Luke in City of Glass. I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters.


"Look," Luke said."I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I didn't. I knew it would never matter, even if I did say it, because of what I am. You never wanted that to be part of Clary's life. But she knows, so I guess it doesn't make a difference. And I might as well tell you. I love you, Jocelyn,. I have for 20 years."

It took her few seconds to register what he said. The whole matter was confusing.

He loves me?

Before she could think of something to say, he continued.

"I have to get back to the council and tell them I'll stay. We don't ever have to talk about this again. I just feel better having said it after all this time."

And then he was gone.

He loves me!

She walked few steps towards the hallway, but changed her mind. What if he wants to stay here in Alicante? What if doesn't want to go back to NY with me?

He probably wants to be with his kind. He's a werewolf after all, and representing the lycanthropes in the council must be a big honor for him, even an ambition.

Her eyes stung with tears, but she blinked them off. Maybe the decision she took several years ago was for the best. She shouldn't show him how she truely feels even though now she knows for a fact that he loves her back.

"Sorry, I overheard that, but I'm glad he's staying."

She turned and saw Amatis leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Not because he'll be near me but because it gives him a chance to get over you."

"Amatis-"

"It's been a long time, Jocelyn, " Amatis said." If you don't love him you ought to let him go."

Jocelyn wanted to tell her that she did love him. That she wants him to stay with her, but nothing came out of her mouth.

She was biting her lower lip and trying to avoid Amatis' gaze.

Amatis gave a little gasp.

"Unless- you do love him?"

"Amatis, I can't-" started Jocelyn.

"You do, you do!"she clapped her hands together.

"I knew you did! I always knew it!" She sounded more amazed than upbeat,

"It doesn't matter. It wouldn't be fair for Luke,"said Jocelyn tiredly.

"I don't want to hear it."

Amatis grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"If you love him, you go right now and tell him. Right now, before he goes to the council."

"But they want him to be their council leader," protested Jocelyn. "And he wants to-"

"All Lucian wants," said Amatis firmly,"is you. You and Clary. That's all he ever wanted. Now go."

Giving Amatis a grateful smile, she strode into the hallway. There was a small silhouette flattned against the wall, eavesdropping.

It was Clary.

She could feel herself blushing.

"Clary," she started saying. "I didn't realize you were here."

Clary stepped away from the wall. Jocelyn thought she would scold her for having such feelings for Luke. Instead, she grabbed hold of the doorknob, and threw the door wide open. Bright sunlight poured into the hallway. Jocelyn blinked in the harsh illumination, her eyes on her daughter.

"If you don't go after Luke, I, personally, will kill you.

Now Jocelyn had no worries. She has always feared Clary wouldn't be happy if she ever got together with Luke.

But here she was, egging her to go after him.

She felt like hugging her daughter, but she had no time to waste.

She ran as fast as her feet could take her.

This was like a dream come true. Hopefully, she would catch up with him.

"Luke, Luke!" She shouted.

After a few seconds, she could see him dashing up the hill so fast it was almost impossible. She reminded herself of his werewolf powers.

"Jocelyn! What is it?"shouted Luke back. Even from a distance, she can tell he was a worried look on his face. He probably thought something was wrong.

But she didn't answer. All she wanted to do is get to him.

50 meters. 30 meters. 20 meters. 5 meters...

She crashed into/hugged him with such a force she would've knocked him out if he had no werewolf strength.

Her head rested on his hard chest. He smelled of cinnamon, soup, and sweat. The best mixture.

"Luke,"she whispered. "Don't leave me."

"Jocelyn-"

And then she said the three words she'd always wanted to tell him.

"I love you."

Nothing but silence. Few moments passed.

"You do?"

With her hands still around his waist and her face only inches away from his, she looked him in the eyes and said,"Of course I do! I've always been. But I thought you didn't love me back, so I-"

She didn't get to continue. The gap between them evaporated and they were kissing.

Time seemed to stop at this moment. All what she could think of is that she and Luke loved each other. Nothing else mattered.

After what felt like eternity, they broke off. Their forheads touching, their eyes closed.

"It seems I don't have to sell the bookstore after all," said Luke.

"No, you don't. Only if you're planning on staying here,"said Jocelyn playfully.

"Nah, I don't think I'm staying. Representing the werewolves in the council isn't my thing anyway. "

"So you're going back to NY with me?"asked Jocelyn.

"I'd better be. Yeah, speaking of NY, your apartment is a wreck. You can't go back and live there."

"Yeah, you're right. I should start looking for a new apartment as soon as I get there,"said Jocelyn.

"You don't have to. You and Clary can move in with me,"offered Luke."Only if you want to,"he quickly added.

"You should prepare your minivan then. There're a lot of things I want to extract from the wreckage,"said Jocelyn.

Wasn't this day one of the best?


End file.
